The invention relates to a housing having a holding device arranged on a base plate and including a circular arrangement of radially resilient clamping limbs having radially outward clamping surfaces for engagement in a central opening of at least one disc-shaped information carrier, for example a CD. The arrangement also includes rigid supporting limbs having radially outward supporting surfaces being interposed between the clamping limbs. The diameter of the circular arrangement of supporting surfaces being slightly smaller than the diameter of the central opening of the information carrier.
Such a housing is known, for example from EP 817 196 A1. This known housing has radially resilient clamping limbs arranged in a circle and having radially outward clamping surfaces for engagement in a central opening of a disc-shaped information carrier. In order to prevent the clamping elements in the case of impact loads rigid supporting limbs having radially outward supporting surfaces are interposed between the clamping limbs. The supporting surfaces are arranged in a circle whose diameter is slightly smaller than the diameter of the central opening of the information disc, as a result of which the supporting surfaces do not exert a clamping force on the information disc.